Duke Nukem Forever
Duke Nukem Forever is a 2011 first-person shootervideo game for Microsoft Windows, OS X,PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 developed by 3D Realmsand Triptych Games and finished by Gearbox Software and Piranha Games. It is a sequel to the 1996 game Duke Nukem 3D, as part of the long-running Duke Nukem video game series. The game stars the titular action hero who must come out of retirement and save the world from aliens when they begin kidnapping the women of earth. Intended to be groundbreaking, Duke Nukem Forever became a notable example of vaporware due to its severely protracted development schedule; the game was released in 2011 after 15 years of development. Reception to the game was mixed to negative, with many critics singling out the game's simplistic mechanics, unpolished performance, and dated humor. Defend It! Jirard attempted to defend Duke Nukem Forever for the first episode of Defend It!. Jirard, the defendant, debated against The Internet (Andrew Campbell), to prove that Duke Nukem Forever isn't a bad game. Internet's Argument Exhibit A: The Hype * The Internet finds that Duke Nukem Forever's hype of 14 years was too huge to ever live up to, and therefore should've been abandoned before work spent on the project took too long. Exhibit B: The Limitations * The internet claims limitations with gun control in Duke Nukem Forever compared to past entries. You can only hold two guns at a time. Michael Barryte, aka Belated Media, discusses Duke Nukem's origins from old action hero movies. He finds that Duke is no longer comparable to those heroes due to his limited arsenal in Forever. Jirard tries to refute this by asking Barryte if he owns any guns, to which he admits he doesn't. Exhibit C: The Presentation * The Internet claims the graphics look dated, and the load times are too long, breaking immersion. Jirard's Argument Exhibit A: Counter To The Hype * Jirard finds the fans holding the hype against ''Forever ''to be unfair, as the game did have numerous problems during its development hell, and expecting a magnum opus would be unreasonable. Additionally, he brings out how the past two generations of gaming have greatly influenced the scope of the industry. Exhibit B: Expectations and Changes * Jirard points out how first person shooters have been changed by Call of Duty and Battlefield. He finds that some people dislike the game because they compare it to those games. He also brings up the minigames, which he sees as breaking up the monotony of the rest of the game, and as providing humor. Additionally, he points out that the PC version looks better than the console versions, which makes sense as Duke Nukem originated on PC. Zan Alda gives his experience with Duke Nukem Forever. He had never played the Duke Nukem games, and he is not a PC gamer. He played ''Forever ''on his PS3, and he enjoyed the game in single player mode a lot. Due to the game not focusing on multiplayer, he finds himself enjoying the game more. He also rented it from GameFly, and promises to pick it up at a reduced price point at some point. The Internet tries to refute his statements by asking if he has a gun, to which he immediately answers yes, and waves said gun in the internet's face, scaring him. Exhibit C: Nostalgia: The Claim Of Not Duke! * Jirard claims that people comparing ''Forever ''to previous games of the franchise and saying ''Forever ''isn't the Duke they know probably haven't played a Duke Nukem game before. To Jirard, the Duke himself is the most important part of a Duke Nukem game. To him, the nostalgia allows him to see past some of its faults. Defend It! - Cast List * Andrew Campbell - Mr. Internet * Jirard Khalil - Defendant * Greg Wilmot - Judge Greg * Zan Alda - Witness #1 * Michael Barryte - Witness #2 Trivia * The video was dedicated to Ralph T. Evans, who died on January 5th, 2012, 22 days before this video aired. Category:The Completionist Category:Defend It! Category:PC Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3